The Soul and Maka Shuffle
by unolespirit
Summary: I-tunes is on shuffle, and Soul and Maka are at my mercy. 10 short one-shots Warning, there will be fluff!


_Hiiii~~~ This is my first submission, so please bear with me! ^^' I saw quite a few of these things floating around the site, and since I have yet to write a real fanfic, I thought this could be fun, and gave it a shot!_

_This is one of those "Listen to your i-pod on shuffle and write a story for each song, and only write for the duration on the song." and I saw some that were based off couples, sooo I decided to do a MakaxSoul!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater.  
_

* * *

**1. Tangled Up In Me - Skye Sweetnam**

"Hi! My name is Maka Albarn!" she said as she extended her hand to the strange white-haired boy who was sitting on a bench in front of her.

"Soul." the boy said with a sharp smile as he took her hand and shook it.

* * *

"So where we goin'?" Soul said as he was being dragged behind the girl in front of him.

"You'll see." she said with a sly grin.

She brought him to a giant hill on the outskirts of Death City. Maka let go of his hand and smiled down at Soul.

_ Man what is with this chick? _He thought.

"Don't give me that stupid look!" she yelled at him. "Ugh, you're so dense sometimes."

"Wha-" Soul started, but was interrupted as the girl who was once standing above him, tackled him to the ground, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him possessively.

* * *

**2. This Love – Maroon 5**

He sighed heavily as he carried his partner in his arms back to their apartment.

"You are so reckless sometimes..." he whispered to the girl he was cradling.

"Hmph..." was the only response he got from the beaten girl.

He walked carrying her in silence for a long while before he decided to break the silence again.

"You know I love you Maka, why do you have to keep doing this to yourself?"

"I have to get to stronger. For you, and for myself." Maka quietly responded.

"Even though you know hurting yourself, hurts me?" he asked as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. She looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I never meant to hurt you..." she whispered as she buried her head back into his shoulder.

**

* * *

3. Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

The demon looking boy held tight onto his partners hand, wincing in pain.

"Soul! Soul what's wrong?!" Maka screamed, searching with her eyes over his body, looking for the source of his discomfort.

Soul opened one eye and gave a weak half-smile.

"This ain't nothin'." he replied, trying to convince himself more than her it seemed.

Suddenly, Maka burst out laughing. Soul attempted to sit up, shifting his weight to an elbow, staring at her wide-eyed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she chuckled, "You're such a disaster." she gave a warm smile to her partner.

Soul laid back down and gave a real smile. _I don't know_.

**

* * *

4. Freak On a Leash – Korn**

Souls eyes scanned the checker-floored room he's seen so many times before.

_Where is that stupid imp? _He thought to himself. Soul subconsciously walked toward the black grand piano in the center of the dimly lit room. His long fingers brushed the lid, hiding the black and white keys underneath.

"You should play it." a familiar voice rang out from behind him.

This wasn't the imp, but what could _she_ be doing here, especially asking _him_ to play. Soul smirked to himself. Who was he to ignore a request from his meister? He lifted the lid as he sat on the bench and began to play. It was a beautiful lullaby, yet dark and sinister. The longer he played, the wider his smile grew, not realizing the black sticky substance beginning to take hold of him.

**

* * *

5. Cold – Static X**

The sound coming from the engine of the motorcycle resonated off the buildings of Death City as Soul sped through the city streets. He was driving as fast as he possibly could. He had lost her. How could he let this happen? They were fighting an enemy one second, then, she was gone. Even without soul perception, he could sense her being not far off down the street ahead.

The engine finally rumbled to a stop as he came to the doors of a grand cathedral. He pushed the doors open to see Maka, turned towards him with a sadistic grin on her face, blood covering her gloves.

"Cold." she said flatly. "All of them...so cold." Her laughter filled the large cathedral, echoing into the darkness.

**

* * *

6. Tear You Apart – She Wants Revenge**

It was the night of the masquerade. Everyone at Shibusen was invited, and she, of course, was asked to go by Soul.

They walked hand in hand into the ball room, all eyes on them when they entered. Maka lowered her head feeling a slight blush covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Ignore them, Maka." A dark and husky voice mumbled from beside her. "Let's dance."

He didn't wait for her to respond, he pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and began leading them in a fast waltz.

As the song drew to a close and started to slow, he pulled her close to him, her chest pressed against his, forcing her to rest her head onto his shoulder.

"I care about you so much Maka, surely you realize this by now." he whispered into her ear.

She didn't say anything, just began to blush heavily as she snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder. He squeezed her hand that he was holding.

"Later then." he decided out loud. _We can just dance for now..._

**

* * *

7. Stupid Girls – Pink**

Maka stomped her way down the street to a little shop that Tsubaki had asked to meet her at. As she rounded the corner into the store, Tsubaki bounded her way towards Maka.

"Let's pick you out an outfit Maka-chan! After this, how could Soul possibly resist you?!" Tsubaki smiled brightly.

"I don't know about this Tsubaki-chan, isn't this just what silly girly-girls do to impress boys? Shouldn't he like me for me?" she asked, mostly mumbling the last part to herself.

Tsubaki stopped mid-stride and looked at her friend.

"I'm sure he will, but a pretty outfit never hurt anyone." she smiled back at Maka.

Maka nodded and followed her friend. _I guess one outfit wouldn't hurt._

**

* * *

8. Angel – Shaggy**

Soul lay there sprawled out on the couch in his living room, flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Maaan, there's nothing on today!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he came across a music video on one of the music channels. As he watched and listened to the beat, he found that he could relate to the song, and his relationship with Maka. The longer he watched, the more the girl on the screen turned into Maka and he watched as he began dancing with her on the screen. He looked on as the "them" on the t.v. twirled to the song, looking lovingly at eachother.

Just then, the door swung open, and produced Maka, watching in amusement at her boyfriend as he sat with his nose pressed to the t.v.

"Must be an interesting show." she laughed to herself as she headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

**

* * *

9. Crashed – Daughtry**

It was dark, too dark, but Soul could feel himself falling through the pitch-black darkness. He wondered to himself how long he had been falling and what awaited him at the bottom.

He must have been falling for hours, body tense from the expectance of hitting ground, and anxiety from it not happening yet. Suddenly, a bright light seeped into the darkness that surrounded him, and a hand took hold of his. His eyes flashed open, only to be staring into the face of his meister.

"Maka..." he tried to talk, but his voice seemed to be caught.

She smiled at him and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him, impacting the fall.

**

* * *

10. Love is a Battle Field – Pat Benetar**

Both bloodied and bruised, they lay on the ground hand-in-hand breathing heavily, looking at each other with faint smiles on their faces.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back." Maka breathed at her weapon.

Soul shrugged and clutched her hand tighter.

"How could I leave and miss out on that fight? You know you need me." he chuckled, wincing at the pain it caused in his ribs.

_More than you may know... _She thought to herself, the sound of his voice cut off her thoughts.

"Maka..." Soul started.

"Yes?"

Soul shook his head quickly, and began inching his way closer to her. Centimeters away from her lips he stopped, eye-lids half closed, he spoke.

"You know why I really came back." he quietly stated before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

_

* * *

I'm sorry that they were sometimes OOC TT^TT Especially with the Angel one lol. But I seriously had NO clue what to write for that xD_

_Please review, any feedback helps! ;D_


End file.
